


Miracle

by naturalborndragon



Category: GOT7, Jackson Wang - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Movie Night, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalborndragon/pseuds/naturalborndragon
Summary: It's Christmastime, and you're excited to spend the day with your best friend, Jackson. However, foreign feelings for him seem to be on the rise- have you gotten closer than you've expected?Enjoy this fluff! Comments and kudos appreciated!
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Reader, Jackson Wang/You, best friends - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Miracle

The doorbell rang and you nearly spilled your hot chocolate from both excitement and the slight startle. Grinning widely for your expected visitor, you rushed to the door, your fuzzy socks patting the ground delicately and you nearly slipped, giggling at your clumsiness. You had been planning this perfect movie marathon day with your best friend, Jackson, for weeks on end. Today was finally the day, and you woke up super early to set everything up. You had the hot chocolate steaming and ready to go for the both of you, plenty of blankets, a fire crackling and a plethora of your own Christmas movies to choose from. You had instructed Jackson to bring his own, too, since the marathon would start at 10 am and you wanted to have a full day of movies together.

Jackson was your best friend, but for a while now, the thought of hanging out with him made your heart flutter in excitement. Just now as you rushed to the door, your cheeks burned in anticipation of spending the whole day with just him.

You finally reached the door and flung it open to see the boy himself standing there, grinning widely with a bag full of DVDs in hand.

“Hey, goof!” you laughed as you embraced him. He grinned and wrapped his arms around you tightly. It was a friendly hug, but you wished it had been almost too friendly. You longed for him to linger a little closer, breathing in his cologne.

Gosh dang it, Y/N, stop being creepy, he’s your friend… you thought to yourself, shaking off the thoughts as you smiled up at him.

“Are you gonna let me in, or what?” He smirked, cocking his eyebrow down at you which made you giggle.

“I mean, I guess,” you joked, beckoning him inside to join you. He shuffled in, his boots dusted with the freshly fallen snow from outside. Tapping them on the carpet to shake the powder, he slipped them off, only to reveal that he was also wearing fuzzy socks.

“Dude!” You laughed, pointing to his feet and then to yours. He grinned widely and laughed, then rolled his eyes.

“Whoa, it’s almost like it’s really cold out and fuzzy socks keep you warm,” he teased you. Slapping him playfully, you pouted, “Hey! Shut up. Alright, so are we gonna get started or what? Which movies did you bring?” You tried peeking into his bag, but for some reason he tugged it away. “Uh, here, I’ll get them out…” He grinned to himself and carefully pulled each movie out individually. There was something left in the bag, but you decided not to prod. It might’ve been something private, anyways… Maybe a present? Your heart fluttered again, but you kept your mouth shut.

You focused on the movies he drew out: a couple Christmas classics, some Charlie Brown movies and then a…? You were confused for a moment, but a horror movie had been thrown into the mix.

“I said Christmas movies, you fool.” Grinning up at him, he shrugged. “I thought we’d want a little variety. If you don’t want to watch it, it’s fine though! I understand,” he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Well, maybe if we get bored…” You grimaced slightly, hating the idea of watching a horror movie. Those types of movies weren’t exactly your forte, and right now you were far more interested in watching a happy-go-lucky holiday movie. However, maybe later it would be a nice change of pace.

Grinning at him, you picked up a Charlie Brown movie. “Why don’t we start with this one? Here, go get your hot chocolate and I’ll put it in.”

After Jackson got his hot chocolate he called over to you, “Do you want whipped cream?” You absently yelled back “Yeah,” while popping the movie in. You laid back on the couch and grabbed one of the blankets your retrieved, cuddling into the warmth.

Four hours had flown by in no time. You and Jackson had gone through about three movies, and to be honest you were barely watching them. Hot chocolate long gone, you spent most of your time talking and laughing occasionally at a stupid line in the movie or something one of you had said. You noticed that every once and a while Jackson would shift, ever so slightly, in a way that brought him closer to you inch by inch. He had gotten substantially closer to you than he was when the marathon had started.

You had been quiet for a while, intent on the movie you were watching currently, when suddenly a piece of popcorn bonked the side of your nose. You turned and glared at the suspect, who smiled cheekily at you and popped another in his mouth.

“What was that for!?” You yelled.

“For being a goof,” Jackson responded. He grinned wider when your face visibly scrunched in annoyance.

“You’re dead, give me that!” You lunged at him for the bowl and he quickly blocked you, holding the bowl above your head.

“You’re too short, as always.” He grinned proudly.

“What are you talking about!?” You smirked at him, knocking his hand out of the way.

“Ow, that hurt really bad!” He whined weakly, but chuckled and ruffled your hair. You turned briskly and crossed your arms in a mock-pout, but your face burned since his hand touched your head. Why are you being so weird today!? Scolding yourself, you nestled back into your blanket.

After another two hours, you were crunched up into a ball in the corner of the couch since Jackson had still been scooching ever so slightly closer to you. Not sure if he was kidding around or not, you inched yourself away ever so slightly. Your heart was pounding at the thought of him getting even a little bit closer to you.

You stole a sideways glance of him and gasped slightly. His light-brown tousled hair partially held up by his beanie framed his strong jawline and his dark brown eyes were focused on the screen. Your heart jumped and you immediately looked away. Jackson didn’t seem to notice your jumpiness, which you were thankful for.

After that movie had ended, Jackson turned to you and smirked. “Guess what it’s time for?”

“You to leave?”

Jackson glared at you, scoffing. “No.” He said as you laughed. He took a quick peek outside. It was about 4 pm, but it was starting to get dark already. Jackson smirked back at you, wiggling his eyebrows. “It’s time for a scary movie!”

“No!” You backed up even further into the couch, throwing the blanket over your head. “Noooooo!”

You heard Jackson laugh loudly as he yanked the blanket off you. “You have no choice! You picked the last movie!”

You pouted while Jackson snickered. “It’ll be ok, we can watch a happy one afterwards.” Clicking your tongue at him in mock-thought, you finally agreed and Jackson rushed to the counter to grab the disc. Popping it into the DVD player, Jackson leapt back onto the couch, this time even closer to you, causing you to begin to heat up. You were practically touching at this point.

The movie began and opened to a dark wintery scene. You turned to Jackson, raising your eyebrow. “Did you choose this because of the snow…?” You stifled a giggle, but noticed that Jackson’s face had hardened as he stared intently at the screen. “N-no,” he stammered, inching a bit closer to you. You were both touching at this point, and at first it startled you. You were tense for a while, but eventually you thought it felt… nice. You relaxed into his touch, giving up. You couldn’t deny at this point that Jackson was extremely cute. In fact, too cute… did you like Jackson?

You were jolted by a jump scare, which caused you to grip onto Jackson, who also gripped onto you. Jackson’s eyes grew wide in fear when you saw his reaction. He immediately let go of you, cleared his throat and assumed his former position. You scoffed slightly and continued watching the movie, only this time the two of you were even closer.

As the movie progressed, there were a couple scares here and there, but Jackson seemed nervous. You smirked, knowing how scared he could get.

“AH!” Jackson suddenly grabbed onto you, shaking. For once, you hadn’t jumped, yet this one had Jackson screaming. You burst out laughing and he flung his arms off you. “Stop! I’m scared, ok?!” He laughed along and finally leaned his arm against the back of the couch, across your shoulder. “Protect me,” he whined. You tensed up even further, but smiled at him. “Whatever.” You agreed, leaning against him.

You stayed like this for the remainder of the night. At around 10 pm, you had finished your last movie. Jackson was packing up his stuff to leave when he turned to you, smiling. “I had a really great time, (Y/N). Do you uh, want to do another one? Sometime soon?” His voice dropped a little, wavering as he looked down at the ground. You weren’t sure if he meant it as a date or not, to be completely honest. You knew Jackson had a flirtatious personality, but he had never acted this way around you before. It was off-putting, but in an endearing way. You smiled at him when he met your eyes, “Yeah, any time.”

Jackson smiled widely and nodded. “Ok!”

You talked for a little while longer in the foyer by your front door when Jackson finally blurted out, “Oh! I forgot to give this to you, uh… M-merry Christmas…” Jackson finally reached into his bag and pulled out a giant brown teddy bear with a Santa hat and a matching Santa beard. Your heart nearly stopped. This was the same teddy bear you had been talking about getting at the local thrift store for months! It was kind of cheesy but sweet, like someone else you knew.

You grinned widely at Jackson as he handed it to you. “Oh, my gosh! Jackson, you didn’t have to do this!” You hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around you, chuckling.

“I mean, I wanted to. Also, I could have gotten you any teddy bear, but I knew you really wanted this one… I’m sorry if you don’t want it anymore! I can find another on Etsy or something-“

You cut him off by kissing him on the cheek, a bold move on your part, but it felt right. Jackson stopped immediately, his face turning bright pink. “You don’t have to return it. It’s sweet of you. I absolutely love it. I’m sorry I didn’t really get you anything yet…”

He cut you off, “No! It’s fine. Honestly, don’t get me anything. This day was a good enough gift anyways.” He smiled sweetly at you.

The two of you stood there, not saying anything, just kind of smiling at each other by the door. Jackson cupped your cheek, and kissed you.

You were immediately flustered. “What!? What was that for!?” You screamed, face turning red.

Jackson smirked. “For being adorable. Also, I missed that the last time.” He gestured to the ceiling, and you remembered the mistletoe you had hung from your doorframe. You blushed at your carelessness and stared at the ground, unsure of what to say. Your best friend who you were kinda into just kissed you. You finally looked up to meet his eyes and smiled teasingly.

“You’re dead, Wang.” You said while lightly punching his shoulder. He laughed and smiled at you.

“On that note, did you uh… want to do dinner tomorrow or something?” He scratched the back of his neck, eyeing you curiously. You smiled at him. What could go wrong?

“Pick me up at 6 and you’ve got a deal.”

Jackson smiled. “Deal then… I’ll see you. Goodnight, Y/N.” He gently squeezed your hand before walking out the door.

You watched him walk down your driveway, smiling to yourself dreamily. You quickly snapped yourself out of it. Pull yourself together, Y/N! You shook your head, but chuckled to yourself.

What an interesting turn of events.


End file.
